Conventionally, there is known a navigation device having a “facility-around-route retrieval function” of selecting a genre such as a gas station, a convenience store, or a restaurant to retrieve a facility along a route. In facility-around-route retrieval using this function, facilities present within a range of a specific width (e.g., 50 m) on each of the left and right sides of a road constituting a route are retrieved. Consequently, the retrieval of the facility is performed irrespective of whether the retrieval range is on the left side or the right side in a travel direction. Accordingly, for example, in the case of a divided road as a road having a central reservation, there are cases where the facility present on the opposite side of the central reservation from a vehicle is retrieved and, in order to stop at the facility, the vehicle needs to pass by the facility once and make a U-turn to go to the facility so that there has been a problem that the facility is not appropriate as the facility along the route at which the vehicle stops. Note that, in addition to the above-mentioned road having the central reservation, the divided road includes a road which is displayed with one link on map data, and a road which is displayed as a road on which it is prohibited to cross its central portion.
As a relevant technology, Patent Document 1 discloses an on-vehicle navigation device which allows a user to easily recognize the position of a facility and a distance to the facility. In the on-vehicle navigation device, on the basis of data stored in a CD-ROM and a current position, a microprocessor retrieves facilities located along a road on which the current position is present and a specific road connected to the road, and calculates a distance from the current position to each of the retrieved facilities. In addition, there is created a table including the type and/or the name of each facility, a distance from the current position to the facility, and the position of the facility when viewed toward the travel direction of a vehicle, and the table is shown on a display screen.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an on-vehicle navigation device which allows a user to recognize desired facilities located around a road in accordance with his or her preferences. The on-vehicle navigation device has a CD-ROM storing data on a map therein, a microprocessor for calculating the current position of a vehicle, and a display for displaying the map and the current position of the vehicle, and the microprocessor sets priorities for facilities around the road, retrieves the facilities stored in the CD-ROM in accordance with the set priorities, and displays information on the retrieved facilities on the display.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a navigation device configured such that routes to a plurality of facilities provided as the result of retrieval of surrounding facilities can be clearly presented to a user in consideration of traffic regulations; thus, the user can easily determine and select a facility which is best for the user. When displaying icons of one or more car parks retrieved by a surrounding facility search function on a map, the navigation device determines an access route on the basis of traffic regulation information on a road facing each car park and displays an arrow mark indicative of the route together with the car park icon, whereby it is possible to clearly present a user with information such as the most convenient car park for a vehicle to head for in terms of the position of the vehicle, the easiest car park for the vehicle to enter, and the like at a glance even in an area where a plurality of car parks are concentrated, or an area where traffic regulations such as one-way traffic and the like are intricately enforced.